In order to observe the flexed state of the urethra and the posterourethrovesical angle in such a patient of the acraturesis caused by a ventral pressure and the like, a cystographic inspection by which such urethral portions are roentgenographed is indispensable in the present medical art.
In such conventional cystographic inspection, the flexed and abstructed states of the urethra have been examined by filling a contrast medium into a catheter, inserting the contrast medium filled catheter into the urethra of the patient so as to protrude a painted end of the catheter into the urinary bladder and taking a roentgenograph in such a situation.
However, in such a conventional system, the catheter tends to bend at the curved and abstructed portion of the urethra and thus, the roentgenograph of this portion shows an unclear image. Further, the position of the external urethral opening can not clearly be indicated in the roentgenograph, and the mutual angle and positional relationships of such individual organs in a roentgenogram become obscure. Therefore, it is very difficult to achieve a precise cystographic inspection.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for cystographic inspection which can achieve a precise cystographic examination.